


Adrenaline

by glittermerm



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin, Andrew and Neil blow off some steam after a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

The game had been close. The foxes had pulled ahead in the second half, but they had only won by a two-point margin. When they stumble through the suite door Neil is still running high on adrenaline. He’s peeling off his clothes as he walks into their bedroom. Kevin already has his shirt off and Neil is on him before he can make a surprised noise.   
Kevin is hot and Neil is horny. They’re kissing and it’s dirty and rough. Neil bites at Kevin’s lips, sucks his lower one. Kevin is groaning and wrapping his hands in Neil’s hair, even as Neil pulls away to bite at his neck.   
“Fuck Neil,” Kevin moans loudly. Neil pulls away, and the look in his eyes send a warm pang of want through Kevin.  
“Let me suck your dick,” Neil practically begs.  
“God please,” Kevin breathes and Neil is pushing Kevin back towards bed. Kevin kicks his sweatpants and boxers off and lets Neil push him to sit on the bed. Kevin barely has time to prepare himself before Neil is on his knees, lapping at the head of his dick. Kevin swears and tangles his fingers in Neil’s hair, begging him for more.   
Neil taps his thigh in permission and Kevin takes control. He fists his hand in Auburn curls and fucks up into Neil’s mouth. He’s not gentle but he knows that’s the way Neil likes it. He gets half a dozen thrusts in before he feels eyes on him. He carefully pulls his dick from Neil’s mouth, his eyes locked with Andrews. Neil whines, but Kevin ignores him.  
“Get on the bed Neil.” Andrew says, still standing in the door, unmoving. Neil’s eyes go dark with hunger and it’s all Kevin can do to not come all over his face. Neil stands, sits on the bed next to Kevin, stares Andrew down.  
He and Kevin stare at Andrew, he’s still fully clothed and he’s standing in the doorway. “Neil, on all fours. Kevin sit in front of him.” He says it like a command and they both know they could say no but neither of them wants to.  
When they’re both situated Andrew nods at them, and Neil goes back to licking and sucking at Kevin’s dick at a less frantic pace. He feels Andrew settle on the bed behind him.  
“Yes or no?”  
He hums around Kevin’s dick.  
“Yes or no Josten?”  
Neil pulls off long enough to say “yes goddammit” before going lapping at Kevin’s dick again.  
Andrew strokes his finders down Neil’s spine and he feels Neil shudders underneath him. The second time Andrew presses open mouthed kisses down Neil’s spine, his lips chapped and dry. Neil is squirming in impatience.  
But even Andrew seems to be in a hurry because he’s pulling Neil’s cheeks apart and then there’s a tongue pressing against his hole and Neil moans around Kevin’s dick and Kevin jerks, hands grabbing Neil’s hair again.  
Andrew starts slow but he picks up speed quickly and he’s eating Neil out, sloppy and loud. And even Kevin’s dick can’t muffle the noises coming out Neil. And the more enthusiastic Andrew gets, the more enthusiastic Neil gets.  
Kevin starts fucking Neil’s mouth again, fingers gripped in his hair as he moves him up and down. Neil is gripping Kevin’s thighs, begging for more, and Kevin gives it to him.  
Kevin and Andrew meet eyes over their boy and Andrew nods at Kevin. Kevin doesn’t hold back and fucks Neil as fast as he can without hurting either of them and soon he’s coming in Neil’s mouth and Neil is swallowing around him and goddammit he looks amazing.  
Kevin carefully pulls out and now there’s nothing to muffle Neil now. He’s practically sobbing and begging and if Kevin hadn’t just gotten off he’d be hard again. Andrew has two fingers in alongside his tongue and is rubbing Neil’s prostate with them.  
“Do you want to cum Neil?” Andrew asks, voice deadpan.  
“Please, please, oh god please Andrew” Neil’s begs, his face pressed against Kevin’s thigh.  
Andrew speeds up and reaches his other hand around to jack Neil off. It barely takes two strokes before Neil is yelling and coming all over himself. Andrew works him through it before pulling out and letting Neil fall against the bed to regain his wits.  
When Neil opens his eyes again Andrew has no pants on and Kevin is on his knees. He tunes in just in time to see Andrew come all over Kevin’s face. He lets out a groan at the sight of it and Andrew smirks at him.  
Neil lets himself doze off again and the next time he comes back to himself is when Kevin wipes a warm washcloth over his stomach, cleaning him up.  
When everyone is cleaned and pack in their pajamas, Andrew and Kevin are crawling into bed on either side of Neil, and Neil just smiles and lets himself fall asleep snuggled between his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on tumblr with me  
> http://lesbianreneewalker.tumblr.com


End file.
